Hatsu
Powers and Abilities Chimera Ant Physiology Unique amongst even Chimera Ants, Olivia even without Nen is extremely physically powerful; having taken on the collective proportional attributes of multiple types of spiders.Olivia has demonstrated the unique ability to adopt the characteristics of a spider's carapace as well as mimic the hydraulically powered attributes of her arachnid brethren. This unique carapace melds with her skin on an intimate level; seemingly granting her a tremendously vast level of superhuman physicality; completely beyond that of any ordinary being, even most that are capable of utilizing supernatural abilities in some capacity in some capacity. * Physical Statistics: 'As for the abilities that the fruit grants her; Olivia is granted tremendously augmented superhuman capabilities; having been given the proportional physical attributes of an extremely powerful spider in the same manner as most Zoans. As a Spider Queen; Olivia has the proportional physical attributes of some of the most physically powerful spiders in the world, and as a result the extent to which her physical statistics and parameters are augmented are perhaps so great that they appear not be the product of a "mere" spider. As an infant Olivia demonstrated the ability to lift a total of eight-hundred-and-fifty times her own body weight naturally without reinforcement and leap great distances, move at an exceptional pace and; thanks to her skin taking on the form of an armoured carapace representing a spider's exoskeleton tank extremely powerful attacks with little discomfort. Over the years these capabilities have only been further augmented with incredibly intensive training; rendering an extremely powerful physical powerhouse. *'Spider Senses: 'Moreover, Olivia has also adopted the sensory and mental faculties of a spider; bestowing her with incredible visual acuity incredible enough to peer into the ulraviolet spectrum; focus on objects as if telescopes to witness objects from an amazing distance; and in under incredible concentration witness extremely miniature objects. Olivia can read lips, and see muscles moving. Coupled with her processing speed, Olivia can evaluate each and every movement her opponent makes, and make an accurate prediction of the next based, allowing her to effectively “see” into the future. She has extremely sensitive hairs that can pick up on vibrations allowing her to detect movement as well as a notable sense of smell. Finally, Olivia is capable of creating a 3D mental map of the world around her. As a Spider Olivia is capable of easily sticking to and crawling up virtually any surface; and through her mastery of her nature; Olivia is capable of isolating her transformations; allowing her to generate spider limbs. In her body, she possesses an organ capable of detecting vibrations; the organ consist of parallel slits of different lengths, similar to the strings of a harp, which detects movement by opening and closing depending on the force exerted upon it. These slits are directly connected to the nerves that relay the information of the vibrations to the brain, which processes it and determines the size, and location from the creature creating the force. *'Unique Traits: 'Due to the incredible versatility of a Spider, Olivia's Zoan has led persons to speculate that she wields the might of several Paramecia in tandem with a Zoan due to what she can accomplish. Olivia can generate and manipulate golden silk as is common with her specific spider species that she can utilize in a variety of ways; including immobilizing individuals, crafting lines of silk that can be used as an alarm to detect incoming enemies, listen to conversations by interpreting the vibrations generated by the sound of one’s voice through her threads, weaving it into cloths, stitching herself up and having incredible adhesive properties. Spiders are also inherently poisonous creatures; enabling her to seemingly freely secrete poisons through her breath, webbing, bodily fluids; or through Life Return in tandem with the power of her Devil Fruit, her claws and talons. Olivia is capable of infecting a target with potent neurotoxins of various effects. Finally, Olivia's skin is criss-crossed with hydrophobic hairs that form her own personal air bubble which she can coat with silk webs; granting her a medium to stay underwater and resist drowning. Nen Hatsu *'Orbweaver lets her generate and manipulate Nen-infused silk which she can utilize for a variety of purposes, making all manner of unique types of webbing with incredible adhesive properties and dramatically potent tensile strenghts, allowing it to be used as a barrier and offensive and defensive tool. By giving her silk a mental command, her webbbing can seemingly instantaneously take on that form, thus giving her immense potential in this regard. **'String Robe: '''Olivia has demonstrated the ability to wrap herself in a mass of extremely thing strings virtually indistinguishable from her true form; dramatically augmenting her defensive power by an incredible factor as well as granting herself incredibly augmented attack potency and strength. Oliva can freely manipulate this robe around her at will, forming gargantuan kitsune-like tails to smother, crush, and strangle her opponents that serve as additional limbs in combat to assist her. Olivia has also demonstrated a mastery of these strings such that she can create "lassos" of string to swing from high vantage points. By manipulating these strings, Olivia can effectively bulk herself up by reinforcing her body with strings; though at the cost of losing the disguised nature of the Robe. By doing so, Olivia can dramatically improve her effective physicality to extraordinary heights; as well as similarly augment her durability and attack potency. ***'Orbweaver: Orb Cloak: Render herself virtually invisible by causing interfence with the light; unique spider web properties. When combined with Zetsu or In, Olivia becomes virtually truly undetectable. **'String Fractals: '''In addition, Olivia has demonstrated the ability to produce coloured snowflake-like string fractals, which when spun demonstrate devastating penetrative and cutting power. Olivia can also cause the condensed strings to explode into a mass of incomprehensibly sharp wires upon or near to contact; mutilating her target beyond recognition. **'Wallcrawling: 'Making use of the Ito Ito no Mi's ability to create strings capable of attaching to anything, Olivia has demonstrated the ability to attach her strings to vertical surfaces; allowing her to effortlessly and subconsciously scale up the walls as if they were horizontal. As a result, Olivia has devastating agility in combat, and can even project herself off of aformentioned substances by firing the strings beneath her outwards as if a bullet; effectively propelling her at speeds comparable to Geppo and Soru. **'Spring String: 'Making use of the ridiculous tensile strength and incomparable durability of the wire's produced by the Ito Ito no Mi, Olivia exploits her complete mastery over her strings to coil them beneath her feet. Due to the incomprehensible amount of force that would normally be required to bend even one of her strings into such a shape, Olivia can instantly unravel them at any point in time for a piston-like effect; which she can use to dramatically augment her movement speed as well as the explosiveness of her phsyical attacks. Due to this, Olivia is considered to have the ability to move at incredible speeds. This technique can also become dramatically amplified with the use of Busoshoku Haki; and when combined with her mastery of Geppo and flight capabilities her ability to move through the air becomes comparable to the manoeuvaribility of a hummbing bird. **'String Knitting: 'Olivia has demonstrated the ability to seemingly heal her own injuries by actively and almost subconsciously operating on injured or unhealthy regions of her body with her strings, generating them within her and seemingly knitting her body back to health. As a result, Olivia demonstrates what would appear to be remarkable regenerative prowess; seemingly rapidly knitting up wounds with such incredible skill that the appear to heal quite rapidly. In addition, Olivia can "knit" the injuries of others, enabling her to serve as a makeshift, albeit brilliant surgeon. ***'Orbweaver: Seamstress: Shizuka has demonstrated the abiltiy to use her chakra to augment the healing properties of her spider-silk to incredible degrees; allowing her to encase a target or herself in a cocoon to rapidly repair herself of even the most grevious of injuries. **'String Morph: '''Olivia, demonstrating an uncanny aptitude for her Devil Fruit, is capable of morphing the strings at her disposal into taking on incredibly specific colourations, seemingly creating strings of any colour she has knowledge of or can imagine. In tandem with her ability to create extremely lifelifke replicas of herself as well as the ability to wrap herself in invisibly thin strings, Olivia has demonstrated the ability to apparently alter his physical form to adopt the appearance of another individual down to every last facet of their visage that she is cognizant of. As a result, Olivia is capable of pretending to be individuals that she simply is not, in essence shapeshifting into a being and taking their forms. **'String Phone:' Through Shu, Olivia has demonstrated the ability to simply place strands of her strings on persons around her that can serve as listening devices; enabling her to employ reconaissance by listening in to the conversations of a given target as well as, if she chooses, transmit her voice back through this string as well. In addition, due to her precise control over all strings she generates, Olivia can also utilize this ability as a makeshift tracking device. **'Orbweaver: Second Skin:' Shizuka has demonstrated the ability to seemingly infuse her very skin with the porteins that constitute spider silk; rendering her flesh incredibly dense and durable as a secondary layer of defense from those with overwhelming offensive might. **'Orbweaver: Kumogiri Ougi: Nichi: Creates orbs of chakra-reinforced golden razor-sharp silk (attribute of her base spider abilities) that are extremely compressed in a tightly packed and incredible dense sphere. Then; utilizing her dominance over her silk Olivia causes the layers of the silk to rapidly spiral; grinding against each other and dramatically building up the mechanical energy stored within the compressed sphere. At that point Olivia throws the sphere at her opponent as the area becomes bathed in a brilliant gold light and razor sharp threads burst forth; speeding around the entire battlefield. **'''Orbweaver: Orb Bullets: **'Orbweaver: Orb Fist:' **'Orbweaver: Orb Bind:' **'Orbweaver: Orb Yank:' **'Orbweaver: Orb Bisect:' **'Orbweaver: Thunderstruck:' **'Orbweaver: Orb Trap:' Spider webs are not passive traps. Instead, because of electrically conducive glue spread across their surface, webs spring towards their prey. Scientists and researchers have also found that the glue spirals on the web distort Earth’s electric field within a few millimeters of the web. This technique was made to exploit these elements of the web from which they are derived. These webs are strategically and more often than not, inconspicuously placed within the field. From here the webs become responsive to both chakra and bio-electric signals of others outside the user. Thick strands of silk and webbing spring and jut out, ensnaring people, summons, and attacks alike that trigger its response. The unique webbing serves to also distort and bewilder the minds of those that come within millimeters of it (thus its name) throwing off their balance and basic motor functions, while also distorting raiton and electric based attacks within this very same range. Due to the webbing's multifunction it makes evading a difficult task for nearly any shinobi, and quite the adequate trap just waiting to be sprung. **'Orbweaver: Orb Clone:' **'Orvweaver: Orb Glide:' Makes like a spider and creates a web balloon underneath her; effectively allowing her to soar through the air or rather glide with very little descent over great distances at decent speed; granted that the user has sufficient chakra. *'''Arachne: '''Spider Nen Beast Pocket Dimension and Summons. *poison stuff